ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC
The BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation) was one of the UK broadcasters of Star Trek and is the parent company of , which in turn operates BBC America. The corporation had the rights to show Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. They also have the terrestrial rights to show , , and – the rights to broadcast were obtained by Channel 5 and the remaining film rights are held by Channel 4). The BBC broadcast two special evenings of Star Trek programming, each known as Star Trek Night, one in and another in . Star Trek Initially, the BBC was the first-run broadcaster of Star Trek ( - ). The series was not shown in airdate or production order and some episodes were edited for violent content. The series was shown in four seasons, the first was shown on Saturday evenings at 5:15 in the timeslot usually taken by Doctor Who, and the second was shown on Monday evenings at 7:00, ironically in a similar timeslot as the third season was originally going to be shown on NBC. The final two seasons were shown on Wednesday evenings at 7:10. Star Trek was one of BBC's biggest ratings winners and was repeated throughout the 1970s and early 80s. During their original run of The Original Series, the BBC had chosen not to show , and due to concerns over "sadistic" elements within the episodes making them unsuitable for the series time slot. These episodes were eventually shown during the 1992 repeat run. was not repeated by the BBC until for similar reasons, following audience complaints after its original transmission. At the time of first airing, BBC was still broadcasting in black and white. The first episode transmitted in color was . Following the huge success of the series in the UK, BBC subsequently repeated the series throughout the 1970s and early 1980s, but in order which followed the original NBC schedule. Broadcast order Season 1 Saturdays 5:15pm # : (Pilot episode) # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : Season 2 Mondays 7:10pm # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : Season 3 Wednesdays 7:10pm # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : Season 4 Wednesdays 7:10pm # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : # : Withdrawn episodes # : (First broadcast in the US in 1988) # : # : # : Spin offs Star Trek: The Next Generation premiered and ran until , up to . Many of the first season episodes were shown out of original airdate order, leading to some inconsistencies in plotlines across the first few episodes. After , the first-run rights of TNG – and later DS9 and Voyager – went to Sky One, with the BBC showing the episodes several months later. From , the BBC instead repeated The Original Series, ending on . This screening mirrored the original US airdate order, and restored all of the edited content. The run of The Next Generation started again on , and once the run ended in 1996 the entire series repeated in its now regular Wednesday 6pm timeslot. All of the Trek spin-offs were shown in an early-evening 6pm slot - TNG on Wednesdays, DS9 on Thursdays, VOY on Sundays - and as a result, several episodes had to be cut for violence and disturbing imagery, most notably the TNG episodes and . The BBC also refused to show the episode due to political sensitivity over its content (stating that terrorism had succeeded in re-unifying Ireland), broadcasting the episode for the first time on , nine years after the brought the conflict in question to a largely peaceful end. The BBC lost out in the bidding to broadcast Star Trek: Enterprise on terrestrial re-run to Channel 4 in , and did not renew its repeat rights for the other series until , when in July, Star Trek and Star Trek: The Next Generation returned to the screen – Star Trek in a late-night Friday slot, with TNG in a mid-afternoon Saturday slot (later following on from TOS in the Friday slot). Voyager repeat rights were taken by Five in . External links *BBC.co.uk - official web site * *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/st/ BBC Cult - Star Trek] - archive only, no longer active * - distributor * - production company Category:Broadcasters